Gold's Super Smash Bros./Story Mode
This is the Story Mode for Gold's Super Smash Bros. Intro The story mode opens up with some text. The screen then cuts to a void, with nothing in it, and a mysterious orb floating in the middle of it all. Suddenly, energy started to suround the ord, forming a body around it, then turning itself into an odd demon-like creature made out of pure energy. The being looked up and grinned, clutching it's fist, then threw a punch, seemingly breaking Space and Time and opening up a portal. The creature did an evil crackle as it flew through it, as the screen went black and more text popped up. Cue the game's logo. Prolouge It begins via a panning shot over what looks like a city, flying through it while the residents (Koopas, Waddle Dee's, Moblins, etc) all do there daily job. We then see a flash of blue streak as something speeds towards the stadium. It was Sonic the hedgehog, and he was late for the biggest fight of all time: a battle royal between him, the Plumber Mario, Pac-Man, and Megaman. Thinking about this, he goes even faster, going so fast that it starts pushing people over. Eventually, Sonic does make it to the stadium just in time as the fight was about to begin. He ran onto the stage, where he greeted Mario with a smile and a fist bump, then shook the other two's hands. Then, over the announcements, someone started talking: The crowd starts to cheer like crazy, including Mario's brother Luigi, who was sitting next to Kirby. Both where rooting for Mario, and where also cheering the loudest. Mario saw them and smiled, feeling a boost of confidence within him. The other 3 where getting themselves ready as well, excersizing and stretching. Then, a bell rung, and all 4 got ready to duke it out. ---- *Player Character: Mario *Opponents: Sonic, Megaman, Pac-Man *Goal: Beat the other opponents *Fight Style: Free for all Eventually, after a hard fought battle, Mario won the duel. All three of his opponents got up as the crowd cheered Mario's name, especially Luigi and Kirby, who where cheering with high amounts of joy. The announcer spoke up again: Sonic, Megaman, and Pac-Man got back up and shook Mario's hand, then all took a bow. However, just as they did, a shadow loomed over the arena... The heroes look up to see a huge battleship looming over the arena. It was the Egg Fleet, and standing on top of it was none other then Dr. Ivo Robotnick, AKA Eggman. Crackling with delight, he sends his minions to attack the arena, with dozens of Badnicks jumping down and attacking. The arena then was sent into a panic. Some ran for there lives, some decided to stay and fight. Eventually, a large group of them surrounded the main 4, as they looked at each other and nodded in agreement, ready to fight. ---- *Player Characters: Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Pac-Man *Opponents: Various Enemies *Goal: Defeat every single enemy *Fight Style: Multi-Men Melee The four manage to defeat the robots as, back on top of the Egg Fleet, Eggman stomps his foot with rage. He pulls out a walkie talkie and demands some renforcments to be brought here immediatly. On his command, a portal appered and drops out something big... Meanwhile, Luigi and Kirby were hiding underneith a table, with Luigi scared out of his mind and Kirby being oddly chill about all this. Suddely, the table was destroyed as something stood over the two. It was Metal Sonic, here for extra fire power. Luigi immidiatly got up to try and protect Kirby and braced himself for impact on a punch when Kirby jumped up at Metal and gave him a hammer to the face. Metal Sonic was knocked back a few feet, but flew back over as Kirby prepared for battle alongside Luigi. ---- *Player Characters: Luigi, Kirby *Opponent: Sonic (With Metal Sonic skin) *Goal: Defeat the other opponents *Fight Style: 1 v 1/2 v 1 Luigi and Kirby come out victorious in defeating Metal Sonic, as the metal clone flies back to the Egg carrier for repairs. Both hi-five each other just as Mario gets sent flying over them and lands a few feet behind them. The two run to him and help him up just as the other 3 run over to help as well. Just then, the big thing loomed over the six heroes. It was the Yellow Devil. It yelled "BOMO BOMO!" and slammed it's hand down, attempting to crush the heroes. They all manage to avoid it except Megaman, who gets pulled inside of the creature. Luckily, Mega manages to blow himself out with a charged buster shot, as he got up to face his old nemisis alongside his friends. ---- BOSS BATTLE: THE YELLOW DEVIL ---- After a long and hard fight, the Yellow Devil is destroyed, blowing up into eight dots that flow away. The gang celebrate there victory as the last of the badnicks are cleared out of the stadium. Back up on the Egg Carrier, Eggman is very mad and demands more backup only to get the chilling voice from the intro. Another portal then aperes, but this time in front of the 6 heroes. They prepared for battle only to be suddenly lifted into the air by a strange force. Then, the figure from the intro emerged from the portal, grinning with evil glee. With a single swipe of his hand, he opens up 4 portals and throws each hero, alongside Luigiwho went in with Sonic and Kirby who went with Pac-Man, into the portals, then shuts them. He then looks up at Eggman. Eggman stared in awe, but quickly snaped out of it and told the badnicks to secure the city. They do so, and eventually a large force field covers the city, locking it off from the real world. Eggman flies down to the being and asks what now. The screen then cuts to black with text over it: TO BE CONTINUED.... Chapter 1: Mario Coming when Update 1 comes out Chapter 2: Sonic Coming when Update 2 comes out Chapter 3: Megaman Coming when Update 3 comes out Chapter 4: Pac-Man Coming when Update 4 comes out Chapter 5 Coming when Update 5 comes out Category:Story Modes Category:Subpages Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)